Snake Marked Flower
by DominiqueChevalier
Summary: Her world turned completely when she received the letter. Wisteria Lily Willow, a mischievous cunning young witch was branded with a curse. Being famous for being cursed is not the best way to start school at Hogwarts that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Giving a try at writing a Harry Potter story. It's my first time, writing about Harry Potter so please don't use a Killing Curse on me!**

**Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling  
**

* * *

"WISTERIA LILY HOWL!" Mrs. Thompson yelled fiercely at the child sleeping, head resting on her forearm. Mrs. Thompson was as skinny as a twig, her eyes and hair were as black as the feathery clothes that she would wear that reminded anyone of a crow. Her ears turned red when Wisteria merely snorted as a response to her yell. Her very being was shaking in rage. "Wake up, you stupid ignorant little girl!" she snapped, slamming her famous long yellow ruler upon the girl's arm. Mrs. Thompson grinned with delight when Wisteria yelped, sitting up wide awake and slightly teary eyed. "Now," her thin lips pulled up into a sly smile. "Tell me what belligerents supported the House of Plantagenet during the Hundred Year's War? And I expect a _correct _answer"

Wisteria narrowed her eyes at the woman resisting herself the urge to snigger at the girl's expense. Wisteria was of average weight but a little short for her age and had slightly broad shoulders. She had fair skin with a splash of freckles that was hardly noticeable. Her eyes were sky blue with a small tint of grey that popped out from her short auburn hair. She had full lips that would look their very best when she smiled but her most prominent feature was snake shaped mark that wrapped itself around her right hand all the way up to her elbow. Mrs. Thompson suspected it was some sort of scribble Wisteria did when she told her that it was a birthmark. It was proven true the mark remained unchanged when the teacher failed to scrub it off with no amount soap and water.

Mrs. Thompson knew _very well_ that History, especially if it has anything to do with wars, was Wisteria's worst subject. She never understood why it was even needed to be taught in school.

"Well?" Mrs. Thompson asked with a ridiculously raised brow. She tapped her heeled foot and had her ruler ready to beat Wisteria in the arm again. "What is your answer, Miss Howl?"

"I don't know, ma'am," Wisteria admitted in small voice.

"What? I couldn't hear you. Speak up, girl or you will receive twenty lashes!"

Wisteria winced. She could already see the blue and purple bruises going to appear on her arms. "I suppose you would enjoy that, huh, Mrs. Thompson?" she blurted out, _loud_ and _clear_. The girls in the classroom gasped in horror and broke into panicked whispers.

Mrs. Thompson never looked so angry before. Her face was as red as her lipstick and steam could practically be seen coming out of her ears. She gripped onto her ruler so tightly that it broke in two. She gritted her teeth in anger, forcing the other students to go silent but she saw the looks of doubt in her eyes. They doubted her power. _They need to be taught to respect me _and _my authority_, Mrs. Thompson thought. Her eyes wondered over to Wisteria rubbing the red mark on her forearm and occasionally letting out a small whimper or so. Mrs. Thompson grinned as wide as the Cheshire Cat but with the cruelty of the Red Queen.

Mrs. Thompson grabbed Wisteria by the scruff of her ragged uniform. She let out a small cry in surprise before being forced to the front of the class. "Stay here and don't- _do not at all_ move from this spot," Mrs. Thompson growled in a low voice. Wisteria was silent and that was as good as a 'yes' as she was going to get out from Wisteria.

Wisteria eyed the teacher as she strode over to her old rotten desk. Mrs. Thompson never pulled her up to the front of the class before and Wisteria had done _worse_ besides talking back. "Aha! Here it is!" Mrs. Thompson exclaimed in cruel delight. Wisteria trembled in fear at the sight of the long shiny metal ruler Mrs. Thompson pulled out from the drawer. She had heard the teacher used that ruler on another girl before and had beaten her until she bled. Now, it seems that Wisteria is going to be the next one to face the horrible punishment.

Mrs. Thompson saw the fear in everyone's eyes and it couldn't make her feel any happier. "Now, class, watch what happens when you are disrespectful and rude to your elders," she purred, raising the metal ruler high in the air. "FORTY LASHES!" she broke into a maniacal fit of laughter before whipping the metal ruler at Wisteria.

* * *

Wisteria ran home as fast as she could when the final bell rang. Bright red cuts and blue and purple bruises covered her arms. There were also bruises at her legs that Mrs. Thompson lashed at when Wisteria 'cried too much until it disturbed other students'. Wisteria's tiny frame was ravaged in pain and what was worse was that the girls in her class couldn't help but to watch in horror. She could see the fear in their eyes but also relief as it was only her and not them. Wisteria hated everything about Kingsley's School for Girls – from the teachers like Mrs. Thompson, to the dirty facilities and boring grey uniforms – she was certain it was hell in disguise.

She took a quick turn to the right into the alley, climbed over a few fences until she reached the run down house on twenty-six, Cherry Street. The bricked walls were covered with moss and the there were patches of different flowers that grew on the dead lawn. Wisteria stormed up the concrete steps and dashed upstairs to her bedroom. She tossed her bag aside and went to the bathroom to wash up.

"Bloody hell!" she yelped when the cold water splashed against the open cuts. Wisteria watched the water turn red going down the drain. She waited until the pain subsided before turning off the faucet. She opened the dirty cabinet in front of her and grabbed some medicine and gauze to fix her wounds.

It wasn't the first time Wisteria has been beaten. Ever since she attendant Kingsley's, she had been beaten more times than she could count! The first time was when she only eight years old by the headmistress, Ms. Frost, because she was caught playing football with the boys from Butterworth Prep for Boys. Supposedly Butterworth was Kingsley's brother school but with Butterworth's clean uniforms, good facilities and happy students, Wisteria begged to differ.

"Wisteria!" Mrs. Howl shouted, banging on Wisteria's bedroom door. "Wisteria! There are drops of blood on the floor! I need to see if you're alright!"

"I'll be right there, Mum!" Wisteria called out to her mother. She hastily changed out of her school uniform and slipped on her hand-knitted green sweater and faded torn jeans. She made sure her clothes covered her bandaged limbs. Her mum would have a heart attack if she saw them!

Mrs. Howl started to grow impatient and deathly worried. "Wisteria Lily Howl, if you don't open this door right now, I'm-"

"-going to throw a fit!" Wisteria finished, opened her door and grinning at her mother. "Hi, Mum! You're back early!" she said cheerfully with her hands behind her back. She swayed herself back and forth casually. "So, where's Dad?"

Mrs. Howl was not buying her daughter's carefree attitude. She knew Wisteria was hiding something. She does it on a weekly basis. "Don't 'Hi, Mum' me, young lady. Could you _please _explain why did I find drops of blood leading up to your room?" Mrs. Howl asked, looking stern but very worried. Mrs. Howl's jade green eyes looked down over to a small cut on Wisteria's cheek. She let out a gasp of shock and held her daughter's cut cheek. "Wisteria! Where did this cut come from?"

Wisteria blinked and touched her right cheek. She flinched and pulled her hand away to see some of her blood. "Oh, it must've happened when Mrs. Th- I mean, when I missed that rock and tripped!" she said quickly. Her palms felt cold when Mrs. Howl's serious disposition didn't falter for several moments. "Mum, really, I'm fine. I just fell. Nothing serious"

"Mm, alright, dear," Mrs. Howl muttered, pulling her hand away. She twirled a lock of her blonde hair with her small pinkie. Wisteria skipped passed Mrs. Howl and over to the staircase. Mrs. Howl chewed her lower lip nervously. "W-Wisteria, love…?"

Wisteria stopped and turned to her mother. She pulled back some of her auburn red hair away from her curious face. She tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. "Yea', Mum?"

Mrs. Howl opened her mouth. She was about to say something but went against it and shook her head. It was still too early to tell Wisteria, she wasn't ready yet. "It's nothing, dear. Would you mind helping me by bringing in the laundry? It should be done by now" The left corner of Wisteria's lips raised, her brows rose and her eyes sparkled. Mrs. Howl knew this face well. She sighed and laughed. "And no, I did not forget that your birthday was tomorrow. Dad will also take a day off just for you, darling"

"Yay!" Wisteria cheered, jumping high in the air and almost tumbling down the stairs. She had once when she was seven and it was certainly not an experience she wanted to encounter again. "Dad's coming home! Dad's coming home!" Wisteria sang and laughed, running down the stairs and out through the back door to fetch the laundry.

Wisteria was very much looking forward to tomorrow. It wasn't every day that you turn eleven or any age for that matter. Every year on her birthday, her father would take a day off from his job at the factory to spend at least an entire day with the family. Mr. Howl would work for many days and nights, sometimes he won't come home for a week. This made Wisteria treasure every moment she had with her father since it was very limited. Even though the Howls are even poorer than dirt, Wisteria was still happy where she was and she would be even happier the moment she could get away from Mrs. Thompson. She gave a bad name to all rulers everywhere!

"Oh, how I wish that cruel demented woman would know it feels like to be beaten by a wooden stick…or a metal rod," Wisteria muttered bitterly. She smiled ever so slightly imagining the crow woman running around, squawking for help as she were being chased by the very rulers, wood and metal, she favoured so much using to enforce cruel disciplinary measures on her students. Wisteria wasn't the only girl Mrs. Thompson enjoyed torturing but that only made Wisteria's anger towards the woman grow.

Wisteria quickly banished the thought from her mind. She got all the laundry down into the woven wicker basket and brought it into the house. It didn't take long for her to notice the letters lying sloppily on the old counter. She made her way to the letters to see if there was anything interesting in the mail today. There was a postcard from her Uncle Caleb who was enjoying his time doing some research in Romania, a couple of bills and some junk mail. There was nothing really special in the mail that day except for the postcard of course.

Eventually, it was nightfall and Wisteria couldn't wait for tomorrow. All she had to endure was, hopefully, a short day at school before returning home to some cake and presents.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Howl, do your arms and legs still hurt?" Mrs. Thompson mocked Wisteria as she entered the classroom. She tried to avoid eye contact with the woman but gave a curt nod before slumping down to her usual seat in the middle row. School hadn't even begun yet and the teacher was already bullying her already. Mrs. Thompson scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was tapping a new wooden ruler against her desk. "I hope you've learnt your lesson, Miss Howl. I had to go out and buy a _new _metal ruler because you stained it," her voice filled with disgust. "The blood wouldn't come off as easily as I expected. I ought to fine you and give you an extra five lashings! But I'm feeling generous today so I will be happy with a short thousand word essay on why you should respect your elders and their items," she said smugly. "And I want it done by recess, understand?"

Wisteria groaned and rubbed her wrist. "Yes, Mrs. Thompson," she muttered and took out some pencils and a few pieces of paper from her bag. She barely wrote a word when Mrs. Thompson slammed her hand on Wisteria's desk.

"No pencils," Mrs. Thompson said with a sneer. "Use a pen – a black one, I might add – and absolutely _no _mistakes whatsoever"

"Yes, Mrs. Thompson"

"And straighten that back of yours and will you ever stop muttering your words!" Mrs. Thompson gave a quick smack at Wisteria's back. She was severely annoyed when the child did not flinch nor react with a wince or a groan.

Wisteria took out a pen and began writing her essay. She really didn't have the mood to deal with the crow-lady. She wanted the day to end so she may go home to her parents and have a normal eleventh birthday.

Mrs. Thompson's face turned purple. "Incompetent brat!" she called Wisteria before the other students came flooding in. It only took a single look at the long wooden ruler gripped in the teacher's hand for the students to shudder. They quickly made their way to their seats with their heads down and their lips sealed tight.

How Mrs. Thompson loved the look of fear in their eyes. She sets down her ruler and picked up the thick textbook from her desk. "Good morning, girls, I have _great _news. Mr. Jacob is home with the flu so you will have me to teach you till recess," she said in a sweet voice. The girls in the class winced in pain. Now, everyone must endure _three whole hours _with Mrs. Thompson.

"Oh, I almost forgot" She made her way to Wisteria's desk and snatched the paper while she was still writing. It left a ugly black line down the paper. "Hm…only five hundred when we agreed with a thousand," Mrs. Thompson said with a mock disappointment. Wisteria shot a hidden glare up to the smirking teacher. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Miss Howl, and here I thought you would change after yesterday's…_incident" _she muttered with a small frown. "Oh, well, nothing but a good long _month _of detention couldn't cure"

Wisteria gasped, slamming her hands on her desk. "You can't! My Mum and Dad are going to take me out to London for my birthday after school!" she cried, whimpering slightly.

"Then _maybe _you should have _finished _your assignment, Miss Howl. Too bad you will have to spend your birthday in detention writing a _two _thousand word essay," Mrs. Thompson chuckled before walking up to the chalkboard. "Alright, class, today we will learn…"

Wisteria fell back, slumping in her seat. She was trying her hardest not to cry but how could she? Once again, Mrs. Thompson ruined her day and on her birthday too! Sobbing a bit, she pulled out her notebook to take down notes of her lessons. However, she could barely pay attention. The way how Mrs. Thompson teaches was extremely boring for Wisteria and it usually gave her cold feet because Mrs. Thompson would have this thin crooked demented smile and her voice would sound more crooked and mad like a crow's whenever she got to a subject regarding wars.

"And now onto my _favourite _event, World War I," she practically swooned.

Wisteria rolled her eyes slightly. She was already annoyed and angry at the tyrannical educator. "I wish you would really _squawk _like what you really are, Mrs. Thompson," Wisteria whispered silently under her breath.

At that moment, Wisteria felt a strange somewhat familiar tingling sensation at her birthmark. She groaned slightly and bit her tongue. Something small and faint shot out through her fingertips, a small spark, and the sensation stopped. Wisteria was puzzled. Usually when her birthmark tingled, strange things would happen but that was no longer than two years ago when her old doll's arm was ripped due to a loose thread and she found the arm sewn back, looking like it came out fresh off the conveyer belt.

"And in that very year, the French sent- _Squawk!_"

Everyone's heads immediately shot up to look at Mrs. Thompson. Had their perfectionist nit-picker of a teacher just _squawked _during class? Mrs. Thompson's face turned a bright shade a red but she shook her head. She cleared her throat and looked down to the textbook. "As I was saying, the French invaded which caused the- _Squawk! Squawk! Squawk!_"

The classroom broke into a fit of laughter. Wisteria smiled proudly when Georgia Foster stood up and pointed her petite finger at Mrs. Thompson yelling "Thompson the Crow!"

This was the best birthday present Wisteria could have received.

* * *

Severus Snape watched closely from the window of Wisteria's classroom and of course, hidden from Muggle eyes. The class had broken into a fit of laughter and began calling their squawking teacher many taunting names such as "Squawk-son" and "The Wicked Witch of the Croaks". Severus would have pitied the Muggle teacher if he hadn't observe how unnecessarily cruel she could be to her students. True, Severus being a teacher himself, knew how wild students can be but he had never beaten them so hard that they would bleed or cry. No, he would merely deduct house points and nothing else besides a few insults.

The hooked-nosed teacher of Hogwarts narrowed his black eyes at the mark on Wisteria's arm. He grew weary, watching the eleven year old looking smug and laughing at her teacher's embarrassment. Her blue eyes that were clouded with grey sparkled just like Olav Willow but her childlike cruelty was very similar to Echidna Hydra. He could remember when Echidna would place hexes on Olav but ultimately failing when he would easily deflect the hexes and making Echidna throwing tantrums. Severus didn't know them very well then but their names are the talk of the magic community so of course their child would be great talk as well.

Severus hardly noticed when Thomas Howl appeared behind him. "She's magically gifted just like parents, isn't she, Severus?" Mr. Howl said with a small grimace. Thomas Howl was a tall, rugged looking man with messy brown hair and eyes almost as black as Severus's. Despite, his rough appearance, he is actually a gentleman at heart. He frowned when the Potion's master didn't return his greeting. "She's turning eleven today, Severus. The owl with the letter has already made itself comfortable on my mailbox"

"Will she find out the truth tonight?" Severus asked, getting straight to the point.

Mr. Howl nodded solemnly. "Yes, she will. Cornelia and I are prepared to tell her as soon as she returns from school"

"Good. Albus will be glad to hear that" said Severus briefly before walking past Mr. Howl.

Howl looked through the grimy window with a frown. He would miss hearing Wisteria's laughter, her smile, her carefree attitude but most importantly her. She had really grown on the Muggle-born wizard and he didn't want her to stop being his daughter but the truth had to be told. She needed to learn about the Dark Lord, the Potters, her birth parents. Everything had to be told. The sound of the truth made Mr. Howl's heart ache.

Wisteria Willow needed to know about her mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and its characters (c) J.K. Rowling**

**Wisteria Willow (c) mine  
**

* * *

Recess arrived but Wisteria was not allowed to join the other children to _enjoy_ the cold tuna sandwiches. She was immediately brought to Ms. Frost's office. The office walls were panelled with dark wood that matched the flooring. The old wooden furniture smelled murky and of dead flowers. When they reached the headmistress' office, Mrs. Thompson accused Wisteria of making her go mad in class with ("It was magic! There's something wrong with this girl, headmistress!"). Ms. Frost was not amused when Mrs. Thompson told her this story. Wisteria watched feebly when Mrs. Thompson received the scolding of her life from the headmistress for falsely accusing a student _and _acting inappropriately during school hours.

"But – Ms. Frost!"

"Enough, Tabitha!" Ms. Frost quickly interrupted. Mrs. Thompson flinched and sealed her lips. Her gaze never met the Ms. Frost's cold hard gaze. The headmistress crossed her arms over her chest and with an irritated huff she said "Your behaviour was inexcusable! Squawking during lessons is _not _how we adults are supposed to act. What do you have to say about yourself, Mrs. Thompson?"

Mrs. Thompson remained silent – quieter than a mouse – without a single squeak or squawk. Wisteria could laugh at her teacher's expense. Revenge truly does taste sweet and she liked it.

"And to Miss Howl" – Wisteria raised a brow – "I would like to offer you're my _sincerest_ apologies for Mrs. Thompson accusation," Ms. Frost said with a sneer. She did not enjoy apologizing to a student, much less to Wisteria. She couldn't help to admit that she disliked the child and every other girl in the school as much as Mrs. Thompson. "If there is anything I could do so you may keep this secret within school walls…"

"Well" Wisteria pondered her thoughts. She thought about it for a few moments. Mrs. Thompson had her black eyes in a slit glare at Wisteria's direction, obviously still very much irritated. "If it's possible, could I be dismissed from school for today?" she asked in a small timid voice,

"Absolutely no—"

"You may, Miss Howl," Ms. Frost muttered with a curt nod. She was actually relieved that Wisteria didn't ask for anything more than that. "As for you, Mrs. Thompson," she set her stern gaze upon the teacher. Mrs. Thompson's face lost its colour and her eyed were as wide as they could be. "I'd like to have a word with you. You may leave now, Miss Howl," Ms. Frost said, shooing Wisteria away with a small hand gesture.

"Yes, Ms. Frost," Wisteria said politely, straightened up and shot a small smile blue eyes sparkling at the narrow eyed teacher. "You should really stop believing in nonsense such as magic, Mrs. Thompson – it's too good for a character such as yourself!"

* * *

On April 5, the walk back to twenty-six, Cherry Street was quite alright for Wisteria. The sky was turning grey, a clear sign that it was about to rain. Most people in the streets were getting their umbrellas ready for when it pours and some grouchy old women were grumbling their new clothes or hats would be ruined in the rain. A few boys that were playing football by the field were moaning the moment they saw the dark grey clouds in the sky, complaining that their game would be ruined.

Wisteria broke into a sprint when the first few drops of rain came. The moment she went inside the house, she failed to notice the owl preaching on top of the faded white picket fence as she ran by. The owl hooted and ruffled its wings as though annoyed that the girl didn't acknowledged it.

"Get over it, you stupid bird," Severus muttered harshly to the owl, stepping out from a hidden corner. The owl flew away with an arrogant hoot. Severus gave no care to the bird. He stared at the grim pathetic excuse for a house with a sneer. "Thomas Howl, you are a shadow of the wizard you once were – giving up a position with the Ministry of Magic for…for…_this_" He spat the last word with disgust and shook his head. "How unfortunate"

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" Wisteria cried out, surprising Mr. and Mrs. Howl sitting in the living room. ("What happened? Why are you home so early?") Wisteria dumped her schoolbag to the side and ran into the living, panting. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment and her smile was as wide as a banana. "It was magical, Dad! Mrs. Thompson _squawked_ – like a crow, I tell you – and she blamed _me_! A loon she is! A screw loose somewhere in that head of hers!"

Severus sat on the living room chair. His eyes were black slits as Wisteria skipped inside, giving a kiss on the cheek to Mr. and Mrs. Howl. He lets out a disgruntled cough – Wisteria's head immediately shot up to him. "Good afternoon," he said.

"A-afternoon," Wisteria shuddered, looking at Severus head to toe. His hair was slick and a greasy black along with his dark eyes. He wore black robes that made Wisteria quiver in her shoes. Her mark sent a short minor shock up her up like a warning. She flinched and quickly grasped her wrist tightly. "I don't think we've met, sir. Are you a friend of Mum and Dad?"

"His name is Severus Snape, dear," Mrs. Howl said and ushered Wisteria to sit down beside her. "He's a professor from Hogwarts – an amazing school – for young wizards and witches. Like yourself dear"

"Hogwarts? Wizards and witches?" Wisteria jolted, jumping in surprise.

"Yes, Wisteria, Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches," Mr. Howl grimaced. Mrs. Howl was hiccupping back her sobs. Mr. Howl sighed deeply and held his wife's hand tightly, murmuring comforting words to her. "She has to know, Cornelia. She must" were some of the things he whispered.

"You're a witch, Wisteria," Mrs. Howl broke into tears. She reached a shaky hand into her apron pocket and took out an envelope. It was made out of faded yellow parchment and the address was written in bright emerald green. "And – there's – something – else," she sobbed and placed her face into her hands. "Oh, Thomas! Please! We raised her!"

"I know, love. I know," Mr. Howl choked. He looked up to Wisteria, clutching the letter in his hand. "Read it, Wisteria – to know that we haven't lost our sanity or are lying to you"

"Put them out of their misery, girl," Severus said coldly.

Wisteria licked her lips, mumbled a small "Alright" and opened the letter. She didn't even bother looking at the pale wax seal or the name on the address. Her eyes combed the contents of the letter – word by word – to make sure there was not a single mistake.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Miss Willow,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

A sinking feeling struck Wisteria. She started to feel sick. The name "Willow" hit her like a pile of bricks. It was as though somebody had waked her up from a long dream. Wisteria staggered back, holding her head. Her face looked as white as a ghost.

"We are not your birth parents, Wisteria," said Mr. Howl. "Your parents died – no, were killed – exactly ten years ago. You arrived on our doorstep on the same day" – he turned to Severus – "he delivered you here himself. We were instructed to keep your safe no matter the circumstances"

"I did _not_ instruct you to keep her heritage a _secret_, Thomas," Severus yelled angrily. "If Olav and Echidna Willow knew that _their_ daughter – without a _single _ounce of knowledge of _her and her parents'_ world – the Wizarding World! She is a pureblood wizard – one of the very few that remained in existence! If they were alive, they—"

"Enough!" Wisteria snapped. All eyes were instantly on her. She breathed deeply, her eyes wide and clear veils dripping off every inch of her body. "Stop—yelling—please" she said in the tiniest of whispers. "I knew I was strange – always – but I never knew to this extent! I wondered why I never looked like you, Mum, Dad – even Uncle Caleb said so when he visited!

"Wisteria Willow – that's my real name, isn't it?" she looked at Mr. and Mrs. Howls faces. They were avoiding her eyes, looking ashamed and disappointed in themselves. "Even if you aren't my birth parents, I still consider you my Mum and Dad – whether I be a Howl or a Willow!" Wisteria yelled through faint sobs.

Severus' lips curved up into a crooked smile. He looked proud. "You really are Echidna's daughter – you have her spirit – a fighter she was"

Wisteria grinned at him. Her cheeks were turning pink as she wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you, sir"

"Severus," he said. "But you must address me as Professor Snape during classes and such. If Albus finds out—" he lets out a small groan and rubbed his temples.

"So—I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Mr. Howl quickly interrupted – ears turning pinks. "I'd never hear the end of it from Severus" –Severus shot him a small glare— "or Albus or the Ministry of Magic if I didn't allow you to go to Hogwarts!" He shook his head. "And I know how much you despise Kingsley – clear as day on your face –

"We'll take you to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies a month, maybe two, before sending you off. It's only April 5 so it's still early. I'll even buy you a broomstick as a birthday present if you wish," Mr. Howl said smiling nervously at Severus. "Of course, I know that first years aren't allowed to own broomsticks yet. I'll give it to her in her second year – Wizard's honour!" he flustered, holding up his right hand.

"Thomas," Mrs. Howl sniffled, wiping away her tears. She turned her attention to Severus. "You'll keep her safe, won't you, Severus?"

"Mum—"

"Of course, Cornelia," he nodded and turned to Mr. Howl. "And you _may _give her a broomstick if you wish, Thomas" – Mr. Howl's face reddened with delight – "as long as you keep it away from prying Muggle eyes, it's fine.

"_But _I insist on accompanying Miss Willow with you to Diagon Alley to purchase her school supplies instead. I hear the Potter boy will also be shopping for his school supplies at that time as well. His presence will cause quite a mess of things in the area," Severus said. He sounded annoyed at the mention of 'Potter'. Wisteria hung on his every word. "Harry Potter, Miss Willow, he will be in the same year as you – quite a celebrity – the boy's famous though I hope you don't mix with him. Chances are he will be like his father"

Mr. Howl frowned. "Come now, Severus, even after all this time? You still hold a grudge against James Potter? He wasn't a bad man in the end and we were _both _in Slytherin! I don't hate the man or his son!" he said exasperated. "Even though he was a bully—to us and Echidna," he muttered bitterly.

"Don't worry – both of you – I'll steer clear of Harry Potter," Wisteria assured the grown men. Both of them sighed with relief at the exact same time and their cheeks turned pink. Wisteria laughed. The both of them muttered a few curses.

"I will inform Albus Dumbledore of your decision, Miss Willow," said Severus as he stood up and fixed his robed. "Also, I am the Head of Slytherin House so I hope you will be Sorted in that House," he said with a slight hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Not even looking up, Wisteria's ears turned red and she nodded. "Yes, Professor Snape"


End file.
